


Connections

by Jain



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge: week of weasleycest, Incest, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-09
Updated: 2004-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one way to pair off in a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

George loved how even their names paired off: Bill and Charlie, Fred and George...and since alphabetically "R" followed "P", that meant that Ron and Percy must be a team, he'd tell Ron maliciously. That particular tease never failed to make Ron go shrieking to their mother.

He and Fred were together in name and deed; they'd never be complete without the other. And yet...sometimes he thought of Charlie and felt a strange, shivery connection. The two of them were always the second named; the second thought of; the second _born_, even, George popping out a full two and a half minutes after Fred.

"Just a sip, now. Mind you don't choke on it," Charlie warned, handing him his Firewhiskey.

"I won't," he said indignantly, and Charlie's soft, private smile warmed him even more than the burning taste of the Firewhiskey, just one more thing for only the two of them to share.


End file.
